


4:00AM

by tzaya



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Sleepy Cuddles, is this my first est.rel shizaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzaya/pseuds/tzaya
Summary: your typical but fluffy shizaya cuddles





	

**Author's Note:**

> just a drabble i posted on tumblr and i thought why not just post it here too

The red, blinking lights on the digital clock read 4:00AM when Shizuo stirred awake, and no matter how many times he shut his eyes again, his attempts to sleep only turned out to be failures. However, Izaya seemed to be deep asleep, snoring softly with his head rested on Shizuo’s arm that Shizuo swore he couldn’t feel anymore. It’d gone numb but he wouldn’t move it, afraid of waking Izaya up. He could see the dark circles under Izaya’s eyes, which he caressed using the pad of his thumb, scrutinizing them as a small sigh escaped his lips. Izaya never listened when Shizuo told him to not overwork himself.

“Ah, sorry,” Shizuo whispered once he finally noticed half lidded crimson eyes staring at him. It was rather funny– how out of it Izaya was, muttering incoherent words and it made Shizuo wonder if Izaya had always been this vulnerable whenever he’s exhausted. This information would’ve been useful to him if he still wished for the death of Izaya with every breath he took. It was… different now. He couldn’t remember how it happened, either, but Shizuo couldn’t care less. All that mattered was how happy he felt to have someone who didn’t fear him.

Thirty minutes flew past just like that, he didn’t even realize it until Izaya appeared to   
gain more consciousness and asked him about the time. Tom wanted him to arrive to work early tomorrow, so he needed to get enough rest. Finally letting out a yawn (with Izaya reaching a hand out to cover Shizuo’s mouth with his palm because he’d always insisted that you should do that due to manners), Shizuo drew Izaya closer to him with a tug, and Izaya snuggled back into his chest without a word. It didn’t take too long for them to drift back into dreamland, contented in the embrace of each other.


End file.
